Mikomi and Hikari's Visit With The Inuyasha Group
by kuggelittas
Summary: It's about our visit with the Inuyasha group. Rated PG for swears, mild violence, and s.e.x. Enjoy!


Hello everyone, we just want to say that we do not own Inuyasha and that  
this will be on both Keitsurine and Kuggelittas names so don't think we  
copy-righted off each other or something like that we made it together  
Keitsurine- Mikomi  
Kuggelittas- Hikari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mikomi: Hey guys my name is Mikomi and this is my best friend Hikari *hugs  
her bff*  
Hikari: Hey everyone we're here with Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kagome and  
Shippo from the show INUYASHA!!! *Starts squealing happily*  
Koga: Hey wait a minute why it your scent like Shippo's Hikari?  
Mikomi: Because when she took a test she was Shippo so that's why. Say what  
does her scent smell like?  
Koga: *Walks up to Hikari and smells her neck*  
Hikari: **Giggles**  
Koga: Her scent is a little bit of Shippo, sugar, strawberries and  
cherries.... Weird..  
Ayame: Hey I like her scent! Mine is just irises  
Mikomi: Yah well I'm a shape shifter so I can turn into any Demon I want to  
be!!! **No one cares**  
Koga: You have a nice scent too **walks over and smells my/Mikomi's neck**  
It's a little Kagome, Ayame, White chocolate and Lilies, it's so alluring!  
*kisses her neck*  
Ayame and Kagome: **Sweat drop and stare with mouths open** ^~^;  
Mikomi: Koga!!! **Squeals**  
Hikari: Eh she's lovin it... **turns self into a kitsune and smiles at  
Shippo** Cummon let's go look for stuff!  
Shippo: OK!!!  
Hikari: OH LOKKIE PIXIE STICKS!!!!! **Grabs three tears them open then  
takes them all down in one gulp, gives three to Shippo as well**  
Mikomi : Oh no she got sugar.....  
Inuyasha: What's so wrong with-  
Hikari and Shippo: SUGAR!!! **start bouncing off the walls and pulling at  
Inuyasha's hair and ears** **Chant: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!**  
Kagome: Oh god....  
Mikomi: **slaps Koga** Get away **whiny** HIKARI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT  
SUGAR?!  
Hikari: Sugar is gooood **Still in a half daze**  
Mikomi: Oh dear, Kagome can you help me please?  
Hikari: all right...man! We need sugar quick! Our supply of energy is running  
low! We need the sugar if it's the last thing we do! You got that Shippo?  
Shippo: Yes sir..... I mean Ma'am!  
Hikari: Alrightie then let's GO!!!!  
Mikomi: No Hikari, no uh a little help her- **Squeals because Koga kissed  
her neck again** **SLAP!!!** I like you but not that much go do that to  
Ayame she's your fiancee anyway!  
Ayame: No way if he does that- **SQUEELS**  
Mikomi: **Looks suspiciously at Hikari** Did you give him sugar  
Hikari: If I said yes what would you do?  
Everyone(aside from Ayame who was currently.....busy): **Stares and then  
makes sign over neck that mean kill**  
Hikari: Uh, well uh no uh OF COURSE NOT WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?  
Inuyasha: Since you're half Shippo....an idiot...  
Mikomi: **Dumps ice cold water in his head** NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY  
HIKARI!!!!!  
Kagome: Um where are they Mikomi?  
Mikomi: Uh oh. **Turns pale** Did anyone see them go downstairs?  
**Sango enters with an inconspicuous Miroku with a huge lump on his head**  
Yeah there down there with Kirara why?  
Mikomi: Oh gods everyone come on We've got to save them!  
Ayame: **Squeals** help me! **giggles**  
Mikomi: **Stares** OK then... not them though...  
**Earthquake shakes the house**  
Everyone aside from Koga and Ayame: **Rushes down the stairs to see Shippo  
dangling from the ceiling with his head stuck through the roof and Hikari  
on top of Kirara trying to get him out** **Below them is a trampoline**  
Hikari: I **Pulls** Told **Pulls harder** You to not have that many!  
**Pulls as hard as she can (still in Kitsune form) and succeeds in pulling  
him out of the wall**  
Hikari and Shippo: **Swirly eyed* @.@ X.X  
Mikomi: Aw pore Kitsune's **Picks them up and lays them on the bed, they  
fall asleep** (Ew not like that!)  
Ayame: **From upstairs** STOP THAT!!! **Breaks into a fit of giggles**  
Mikomi: You think they're mating or something?  
Inuyasha: Ew sick thought....  
Kagome: Well it's a good thing that he's over me...  
Mikomi: Yah that's true....  
**Giggles are heard again**  
Shippo: WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP DOWN HERE!!!  
Hikari: **Snore** Must kill **Snore* Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: **Sweatdrop** **Leans over Hikari** Like to see you try- AH!  
Hikari: **Mumbles in sleep:** Die!!! **Punches upward and slams Inuyasha  
right in the face**  
Inuyasha: Owie!! **Goes to hit Hikari when**-  
Mikomi and Kagome: SIT!!!  
Inuyasha: **Splats on the ground making a crater**  
Hikari: **Is half-awake** Thirsty... **Jumps down and lands on Inuyasha,  
Disappears for a second then comes back with a glass of water. Steps on  
Inuyasha again and crawls back into the bed under the covers**  
Mikomi: You should see her when she wants something to eat **Grimaces at a  
memory** It was not pretty...  
Suddenly....  
Sango: **Slap!** PERVERT!!!  
Miroku: But my lovely Sango you have such a fine ass.....  
Sango: **beats him to a pulp**  
Mikomi: Ew... why do I smell...........oh damn Ayame and Koga...  
Inuyasha: .......Oh Kami-sama  
Kagome Miroku and Sango: What?  
All the Yaokai: You don't want to know.....  
Hikari: Hey up there get a room!  
Kagome: Oh I get it.......  
Shippo: I can't smell because my nose is blocked suckers **Sneezes** Oh  
god....  
Mikomi: Um trying to get these nasty images from my head... **Hits self**  
Hikari: OK That's it **walks up the stairs** That's it you two get a-  
**Scream: I've been scarred!!** **Runs down the stairs and into Mikomi's  
arms** .... **Whimpers**  
Mikomi: **Pat her head** Aw it's OK Hikari ** Points to the roof**  
Inuyasha: Hey the smell stopped.... **gets on his knees** THANK GOD!!!  
Hikari: **Hugs** My hero!!  
Shippo: No mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
No mine!  
No she's mine!!!!!  
Mikomi: Um I suppose we should wrap up now, well bye guys!  
Everyone aside from Shippo, Hikari (Who are fighting) and Koga and Ayame  
(You KNOW what's happening there): BYE BYE REVIEW!!!  
Shippo: NO SHE'S MINE  
Hikari: NO SHE IS MINE YOU STUPID-  
Mikomi: HIKARI!!!  
Hikari: OK, OK.....  
Inuyasha: **Grabs Shippo by the tail** Cummon runt Shut it!  
Hikari: SIT!!!  
Everyone: **Watches as Inuyasha slams into the ground**  
Kagome: HEY! You look exactly like me!!!  
Hikari: Well what do you expect I'm a shape-shifter!! We told you! **Looks  
down at Shippo and smirks evilly** Say Shippo who's Mikomi's hero?  
Shippo: **Cowers away** Uh yours?  
Hikari: Good boy! **Turns into real form** Bye everyone and I hope you  
like!!!!!!!! 


End file.
